Christmas with Harry
by luisroyo
Summary: Christmas with Harry is a sequel off Harry's Discovery. Harry leaves Hogwarts for the first time at Christmas, but not to see the Dursleys. He has a new destination in mind, and a surprise visitor coming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Going Home

Harry had never before ridden the Hogwart's Express at Christmas, and he found the mood much different. At the beginning of the year, everyone was getting re-acquainted and comparing notes about their summer activities. In general, they were looking forward to a new year with old friends, perhaps with the exception of the sometimes-terrified first years.

In contrast, the train home at the end of the year was focused on getting away from the school regimen and into the do-nothing freedom of summer. The exceptions here were the fifth years, who were anxiously awaiting news of their O. .

At Christmas, going home meant time with family, except for Harry. He had written to the Dursleys, telling them that he would, as usual, stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. He lied. He was headed for his new home in London.

Prior to leaving, Harry had a long, serious discussion with Dumbledore. They explored the information available regarding Voldemort and the death eaters. Harry found this conversation much more adult in tone, with Dumbledore regarding him almost as an equal. Given the prophecy, and Dumbledore's apology regarding it, this was hardly surprising, although Harry found it refreshing. If he was supposed to provide for the ultimate demise of Voldemort, he thought, then he should be included in the plans.

Harry had raised the subject of spending the holidays in London, and Dumbledore agreed, with the provision that Harry didn't leave the house other than trips to and from the train. Harry consented to this restriction. He didn't want to be in the open without support. After their conversation regarding the prophecy, Harry felt that he could share a confidence with Dumbledore, and so he asked the question.

"Professor," he began, "would it be okay if I have a visitor? I mean, somebody like Fred or George. Someone already in the Order."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and did not answer immediately.

"I see no reason why not, as long as it is someone who already has knowledge of the Order. May I ask who you have in mind?" This was a question that Harry had anticipated, and also feared, but he felt obligated to answer truthfully.

"Well, er...I want to have a...ah...Hermione visit." There, it was out in the open.

Dumbledore smiled. Harry knew instantly that he must have suspected their relationship, and Harry had just confirmed it.

"Harry, I think that would be fine. Where will her parents think she is?"

Harry froze: Dumbledore had their whole plan figured out! What should he say?

"She told her parents that she would be home for a couple of days and then had some things to do for the Order." Harry wasn't sure this would work, but if he wanted Dumbledore on his side he had to tell the whole truth.

"That will be fine, Harry. Please tell Hermione to inform her parents that they can send an owl to me if they need to contact her." Now Harry was truly amazed. Dumbledore was even willing to participate in their charade.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said smiling. When he had discovered Hermione he thought his life couldn't get any better, and now it just had.

Harry was still thinking of this when the train left Hogsmeade station and headed to Kings Cross and Platform 9 . Looking around the compartment, he thought about the changes in his life since the school year had started.

Ron wasn't here. He had never traveled to or from Hogwarts without Ron, even in their second year when they took the car rather than the train. But now Ron was off in another compartment, sitting with Mandy Brocklehurst.

Ginny was sitting across from them. She was no longer the little girl that Harry first met on the platform. She was a young woman, and growing more confident in herself every day.

And Neville. Harry thought Neville was a completely different person, someone he had never seen before. Up to last year, Neville had always said he had no skills, partly because his grandmother who raised him said the same thing. Now, Neville was proud of what he could do, his time in the DA and his participation in the defense of the ministry against the death eaters had awakened both his confidence and his personality. He participated in classes, mastered new skills, and had even told off Snape one day when the potions master questioned his courage.

And Hermione. She was sitting next to him, and, as was now her custom, taking every opportunity to create mayhem by tickling Harry or sliding her hand up and down his leg. She did even more every time the train went through a tunnel, and Harry had forgotten how many tunnels there were. Their relationship was no longer a secret, but their activities were. No one was aware that they had their own private room at Hogwarts.

When the train arrived in London, they all joined the queue waiting to go through the barrier and into the Kings Cross Station proper. As the monitor at the barrier motioned them ahead, Harry and Hermione pushed through and found quite a committee waiting. Tonks, complete with flaming red hair, was standing next to Mad-Eye Moody, as usual with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye. They were to serve as Harry's escort and, as Harry had suggested, also show him the way so he would know how to get to his own house in the future. Hermione's parents were also waiting, and both she and Harry walked over to them first. Hermione took the lead, and after kissing both her mother and father, pulled Harry over.

"Mom, Dad, this is Harry." Of course, Harry had seen her parents at the platform before, and even in Diagon Alley, but they had never been introduced.

"Hello, Harry," said her father as he shook his hand. "We've heard a great deal about you." Both he and her mother smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you finally," Harry responded. He had thought about what to say, but, of course, his mind went completely blank. "I...er...should probably go...they're waiting for me," and gestured towards Tonks.

Hermione smiled. "I'll see you later," and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Harry is going to start work on a project for the Order. He and Dumbledore may be able to head off more problems if it works out." She had told her parents much of the story of Voldemort, omitting that she personally had been in mortal danger a few times. They seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Good luck, Harry," her mother said

"Thank you, and it was nice meeting you both," responded Harry as Mad-Eye came over to retrieve him. In his opinion, Harry had been out in the open for far too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Here and There

The days before Christmas seemed to be a time warp for Hermione. She enjoyed being at home, and the time flew by. At the same time, she desperately missed Harry, and it seemed that her trip to see him would never come. She did decide that she should lay a foundation for the future, at least with her mother.

"Harry and I have been dating since we got back to school," she told her mother while they prepared dinner.

Her mother smiled. "He seems like a very nice boy." Her response seemed so bland and predictable. Hermione pressed on.

"How do you know if you're in love?" she asked. "How did you know?"

Her mother set down the mixer and focused her complete attention on Hermione. Suddenly, she discovered that Hermione wasn't her little girl anymore. She also discovered that her little girl figure was gone. "I guess it's time we had another girl-girl talk," she said and smiled. Dinner at the Granger house was late that night.

Even later, after going to bed, Hermione smiled to herself and added another side trip to her travel agenda.

Harry, however, unlike Hermione, found time moving far too fast. He had lots of things he wanted to get done, many of which he hoped to complete before Hermione arrived on Monday. That gave him only three whole days. Fortunately, per Dumbledore's instructions, Mad-Eye and Tonks had stocked the house with food, some items specifically per Harry's request.

Friday morning, Harry's first task was a complete, detailed tour of the whole house. He found closets, spaces, and even whole rooms he hadn't seen before. After deciding that he would make the master bedroom on the second floor, he got started. Before leaving Hogwarts, he had checked out a book on home decorating which included spells for painting. Soon the dingy bedroom walls were busy with wallpaper removing itself and paint brushes moving up and down. Meanwhile, Harry moved furniture in and out.

At the end of his first day, the room looked completely different. He had moved in a large bed and double dresser from upstairs, and painted all the walls, ceiling and trim. The window was clean, and he could actually see the park outside. Under the worn, dusty carpet he discovered a beautiful hardwood floor, and he moved in a couple of rugs he had found in a closet in the basement. To his dismay, he discovered one of them could fly, a gross violation of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts laws. He knew he would eventually need to turn it in to Ron's dad, but it looked good on the floor. Maybe the flight charm could be removed and he could keep it. With all of this done, Harry was dead tired. He fell onto the bed, and while wishing he could roll over and find Hermione next to him, he fell asleep.

The sun was streaming though the window when Harry awoke. He knew he had needed the rest, but he was disappointed with the time lost. His entire Saturday was spent in the basement kitchen. Every cupboard, closet, nook and cranny got emptied, painted, and trimmed; dishes got washed, silver got polished, and everything got cleaned. Again, Harry collapsed, but remembered to set his alarm and let Hedwig out to hunt.

Sunday was the 22nd, and Hermione was due on Monday. Harry wasn't certain what time she would arrive, but if she missed him as much as he missed her, she'd arrive with the morning sun. Again, he spent the day completely altering a portion of the house. He painted the entry hall, stairways and landings, moving the mounted elf heads to a closet on the third floor. The bathroom was a mess, but after hours of work, it shined, and a rather rude talking mirror was replaced with a silent one he found upstairs.

In the drawing room, refinishing the furniture and a coat of paint did wonders. As he rolled up the Black Family tapestry, he considered what to do with it. Finally, he decided to give it to Narcissa, as the last remaining Black family member. (Bellatrix didn't count) Harry thought it might be seen as a gesture of reconciliation, building a small bridge to the days after Voldemort was finally vanquished. He also boxed a few of the other unidentified objects in the bookcase and curio stands. Maybe Fred and George could make use of them.

As he looked at the house on Sunday night, it was a new view. Friendly, inviting, and warm. Tomorrow was the day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A Friend Bearing Gifts

The snitch was just beyond his reach. He could see the bludgers coming, one from each side and he must decide. If he caught the snitch England would win, and the World Cup would be theirs. If the bludgers got there first, he might not survive another hit like the last one. He swooped slightly to come up from under the snitch and maybe avoid the bludger. He reached, stretching out to beyond the handle of the Firebolt, and started to close his hand. He could feel the beating wings. Yes! He knew would get there first when a terrible pain hit his side as the bludger struck home. Suddenly Harry awoke as Hedwig sat next to him, having nudged his side to awaken him. She had captured a large rat, and wanted to show him.

Harry considered his world. What a way to lose the World Cup, but then his dreams now were certainly better than watching Voldemort's adventures. And it was MONDAY! Soon he would be back together with the girl he loved. Life was good! He reached up and petted Hedwig, telling her he was impressed.

Harry wanted to continue working on the house, but he also wanted to be ready and presentable at any time. Down deep, he knew that Hermione wouldn't care. She would be happy just to see him, in any condition, and though she would be impressed by what he had accomplished, that wasn't why he had done it. No, he paused in thought, that was exactly why he had done it. He wanted to impress her, to please her. Most of all, he wanted to love her. Off to work.

Harry cleaned the kitchen, and checked everything else he had done already, to make sure he hadn't missed any little detail. Then he went to little jobs that wouldn't take too long. Step one was the front door. He opened the door, cleaned off years of accumulated grime, and painted both sides. He had planned this project at Hogwarts, ordering what he needed before leaving school. Now he took the new knocker and knob out of their box, and replaced the serpents. When he stood back to admire his work, the shinning Gryffindor Lion looked so much better. He then moved on to the other doorknobs, transfiguring each one into a lion's head. Finally, every serpent was gone.

He had washed the drawing room windows earlier, discarding the old curtains which once held the doxy infestation. Now he hung bright new draperies and tied them back to allow more light in. The room looked much warmer and inviting. Using his wand, Harry ignited a large, roaring fire.

After one more quick check of everything, Harry remembered something he heard on television, part of a commercial from long ago. He walked to the bookshelf and started searching. After finding many books he wanted to throw away, he found what he wanted and started experimenting with the charms.

Hermione left home early, her father driving her to the Leaky Cauldron. She kissed him goodbye and dragged her trunk inside. Tom agreed to store it for a few hours, and she went back outside. A short walk brought her to a small shopping mall, and the store she was seeking. There are some things you can't buy in the wizard world, even at Madam Malkin's or Gladrags Wizardwear. What she wanted at the moment was only available in the muggle world, in a store she had never shopped before. She paused, took a deep breath, and walked through the door of Victoria's Secret. 45 minutes later, having spent all her Christmas money, she left. In some ways, she felt more like a woman than ever before, the little girl Hermione had once been was now gone forever.

Harry debated about lunch. Should he wait? Would she come while he was eating? Though he knew it didn't matter at all, it seemed important. He decided to nibble, and brought a plate of cheese and crackers up to the drawing room to munch while he read and waited.

After reading for a few minutes, he was startled by a loud bang out in the street. He rushed to the window and saw the Knight's Bus, parked half on the street and half over the curb. Stan, the conductor, was pulling a large trunk down the bus steps, followed by the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. Hermione was glowing, and Harry ran to the door. He knew he had to wait until the bus left and Hermione opened the charm that disguised the house, but his heart was pounding. Finally, he felt the charm release the door, and he flung it open. He was greeted by a leaping Crookshanks, who jumped over the trunk and leapt into the house. Harry and Hermione just stared at each other.

"I've missed you so much!" Harry cried as he stepped around the trunk and grabbed Hermione, gathering her in his arms. They kissed as if it was the end of the world.

When they finally parted, Hermione stepped back, grinning. "Now that's a welcome. But could we go inside?" Harry looked around, and executed phase one of his plan. "Stay right here," he said. "Locomotor Trunk," and he guided her trunk into the hallway. He stepped back outside and scooped Hermione off her feet, carrying her into the house. She gasped.

"Harry, you're supposed to do that on the wedding night!" she admonished him.

Harry just grinned. "I was just practicing for the future," he responded, grinning from ear to ear. He reached over to the hall table and handed her a large bouquet of flowers he had conjured earlier. He could see the tears starting as the cumulative effect of his plans became evident. He knew he'd done well.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked.

"Yes, but not right now," she replied. Before he could answer, she continued. "What I want to see right now is the bedroom."

Harry thought that sounded like a great idea and led the way upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Monday with Harry

Harry thought he was tired from cleaning and painting. Now he was exhausted, but he never felt better. His world was almost complete, though he was not thinking about the one missing piece. Somehow the necessity of Voldemort's downfall was the furthest thing from his mind. He was focused on right now and the last few hours. The best part, he thought, was that he could look over at Hermione and know that they didn't have to go separate ways for two whole weeks. They could be together anytime they wanted.

"How was your time at home?" Harry asked.

"It was okay, but I spent most of it thinking about you. I missed you terribly," Hermione responded. "I did talk to my mother about us, though."

Harry's senses suddenly jumped. What was this about?

"What did you tell her?"

"I just thought I should let her know that I'm not a little girl anymore. I told her we were dating, and I told I was in love with you."

"You WHAT?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. "YOU TOLD YOUR MOTHER?"

"Harry, it's a girl thing. I can't just come home some time and say `Harry and I are getting married' or whatever. I had to break the ice a little bit. She understood. We talked about what happens next, although she doesn't know anything about what's already happened. It's okay, Harry." Hermione was smiling and seemed very comfortable with what she was relating.

"I guess girls are just different. But then, I don't have anybody to tell."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said softly. "I wish your parents were here too, and I know they would be very happy for you."

"For us," Harry corrected her. He thought it was time to change the subject. "Would you like to see what I did to the rest of the house.

The tour lasted an hour, not because there was that much to see, but because they stopped to kiss after almost every step. Harry nearly fell down the stairs when a hug turned into a tickle. Finally, they ended up in the drawing room, sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

"Harry, what you've done is fantastic. It doesn't even seem like the same house. I want to help you with the rest of it, but this is fantastic."

Harry was pleased that she liked his work. She also noticed that he had conjured fresh flowers in several locations. "Why all the flowers?" she asked.

"I thought you'd like them," he answered. "I heard somewhere that girls like getting flowers."

Hermione smiled. "You were right." Then her smile turned into the Cheshire cat grin that always meant trouble for Harry. He tensed a little.

"Now, I want to show you something I heard about." She left the room and he heard her climbing the stairs. He sat waiting, not knowing what she had in mind. Knowing Hermione, and knowing her recent penchant for doing the unexpected, Harry grew cautious when she didn't return immediately. After 4 or 5 minutes, he almost started to follow her, but then thought better of it. She couldn't have gone very far, and this was probably part of her plan. Then Harry heard her coming down the stairs.

"Close your eyes," she called out from the hallway.

Harry complied, and heard her walk into the room. "Since you've been real good, you can open your eyes now."

Harry decided to play the game a little, and very slowly opened his eyes. He didn't believe what he saw. Hermione was standing in front of him, dressed in a thin, filmy nightgown of scarlet. She was standing in front of the fire, and the light from the flames outlined her entire body. She was clearly aroused, and walked slowly towards Harry.

"I am the woman in scarlet who has come to take you away from your hum-drum existence," she said, talking in a sensuous voice that dripped with honey. It was obvious that she was having the desired effect as Harry, wearing just the robe he had grabbed when they began the tour, tried to cover his growing response. Hermione laughed, and reached down to him.

"Don't pretend that you can hide your desires," she said, and then mimicked the voice of Bellatrix. "The scarlet woman always knows, Potter!" Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Hermione knelt down to him, and spoke softly. "It's time we make this room our own, just as we did upstairs."

She leaned in to kiss him, and slowly opened his robe. Several kisses later, he was lying on his back with Hermione straddled over him. She moved the sheer fabric aside and lowered herself onto him. Then she began to ride up and down, driving Harry to continuous peaks of ecstasy. From time to time, she would lean down and nibble on Harry's ear or start another round of wet, open kisses. Harry knew he couldn't last forever, and yet Hermione seemed to know just when to back off and allow him to regain some control. Finally, she too gave in, and let him go.

As they lay in front of the fire, Hermione finally broke the silence. "I have some other surprises for you, Harry. I made a couple of side trips on the way here today. I hope you don't mind."

"Hermione, I can't imagine anything you could do that I would mind."

"Do you really think that we can keep what we have right now, I mean, well, forever?" she asked. Harry wasn't certain if she was voicing some lingering concern, or just talking about them.

"We can be whatever we choose to be. You didn't choose to be muggle-born. I didn't choose to be involved with Voldemort. But we can both choose to be happy, and let that choice guide us in the future. Right now, I choose to be with you, and I cannot envision ever wanting to change my mind. I want this to be our house, and I want you..." Harry lost his train of thought. He wasn't about to propose marriage, although it was obvious that they were both headed that direction. He was only 16, as was she.

"I guess that all I can say is that I can't imagine my future without you beside me, just like now."

Hermione was tearing up again, as she seemed to do lately whenever Harry told her what was in his heart. She leaned over, kissing her way to his lips. Looking directly into his eyes, she summed up the entire day.

"I love you, Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Christmas Together

Christmas morning arrived, and for the first time in his life Harry had his own Christmas tree. Well, actually it was shared with Hermione, but that only made it better. They'd spent part of the 24th conjuring decorations throughout the house...and now their first Christmas together.

Now Harry lay quietly, just watching Hermione sleeping beside him. He began lightly running his fingertip over the curves of her face and neck. Her skin was so soft and smooth. She shuddered slightly as he traced down her neck and onto her breasts. Slowly, he drew a small heart between them, and then he had an idea.

He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his wand. "Colora Red," he said quietly, and then drew the same heart as before, using the tip of his wand. A thin red outline painted her breast. "Colora Green," he whispered, and then drew a small garland of leaves across the top of her breasts and below her neck. Using other colors, he added some baubles to the garland. He was thinking about what to draw on her stomach, when she began to awaken. She stretched and opened her eyes, turning towards Harry and smiling.

"I wish I could wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life," she said. Her eyes echoed the thought.

"Someday you can, " replied Harry. He had thought very hard about making some sort of long-term commitment. He thought he was ready to do it, although he also recognized that he was very young to be saying such a thing. He didn't expect Hermione was ready either, although they would both say they were.

Hermione got up slowly and started to make her way to the bathroom. Although they had been together for a short time, they were both now comfortable with each other, and she didn't bother with a robe. As she passed a tall dressing mirror, she happened to glance that way.

"What did you do?" she said with a start. Harry just grinned. Initially, her voice sounded of anger, but looking at Harry, she knew it was just another tease between them. She turned to the mirror and discovered that it didn't rub off. Now a very small amount of fear crept into her voice.

"What is this?" she said. "Why doesn't it come off?" Harry just continued to grin, and then answered.

"It's paint, and it won't come off until I want it to. Personally, I was just enjoying the additional Christmas decorations. I may leave it there until New Years"

Hermione continued to the bathroom, and returned shortly. She jumped onto the bed and tackled Harry, pinning his arms down. "So you thought this was funny, huh? I'll show you funny, Potter." She started to tickle him, but he fought back and soon she was losing the battle. Along the way, she also concluded that she was on the short end of this fight, since she hadn't ever learned any spell for painting, and couldn't retaliate in kind. At last she surrendered. She knew there would be another day.

"Shall we see what's under the tree?" she asked after they both tired of their play and simply lay together. They both arose and made a minimal effort at dressing. Harry suspected that whatever he put on wouldn't stay on for long. Hand in hand together, they walked down the stairs and into the drawing room. Harry waved his wand at the fireplace, and the large, warm conflagration began anew. As always in the wizard world, presents had a habit of finding the right tree, and under their tree were numerous packages, some they recognized and some they did not.

Hermione selected a package from her parents, and found some very feminine Muggle clothing. She saw her mother's hand in these selections. Harry opened Ron's present, and found a book, Persimmon's Guide to Potion Mastery. They continued in turn, until the only packages left were from each other. Suddenly, there was a brief flash of fire and light in the middle of the room, and an envelope dropped to the floor. They both knew it was Fawkes, which meant the letter from was Dumbledore. Harry reached out and opened it. Had something happened? Were they in danger? Had Voldemort made an appearance? Harry began to read, and then smiled. Without speaking, he handed the parchment to Hermione.

I wish you both the best Christmas ever.

Harry had told her about their conversation and Dumbledore's response, so his knowledge of her presence came as no surprise. Without further conversation, Harry handed his box to Hermione and she looked at him with great curiosity. In the past, his presents had always been thoughtful though benign. What would it be now? She slowly undid the wrapping, looking up to his face. He was watching with great interest, but his expression gave nothing away.

Inside the box, she found two smaller boxes. She started with the larger of the two, and was amazed to pull out a very sheer nightgown in periwinkle blue. She held it up and could see right through it, which was obviously the whole idea. She looked at Harry through the material and found him smiling. She smiled back, but said nothing. She set it aside and opened the smaller box. Into her hand came a pair of large, but simple pearl earrings, and a long string of shimmering pearls, with a large, heart-shaped ruby in the middle. She could see something written on the surface of the silver clasp, and pulled it closer, reading the inscription. On one side, it had a date...today's date! She turned it over. On the other side, it said

Our first Christmas...the first of many

She started crying before she could even look up at him. Harry just sat there, enjoying his ability to touch her heart so completely.

Slowly, he moved over to her and placed her in his arms. He kept kissing her head and holding her until she pulled herself together enough to look at him. Her eyes, even full of tears, said it all, and he knew he had passed another test. She struggled for words, opening her mouth several times before actually saying anything.

"Harry...I...I...don't deserve you. You're so wond...er...ful," she sobbed. Harry just held her. Although he wasn't timing it, he later figured it took at least three minutes for her to calm down enough to speak coherently. "I love you," she sobbed, and looked into his eyes. "You are so...thoughtful, so wonderful." Finally, Harry decided to speak.

"I love you, Hermione. You have made my life so much more than I ever dreamed it could be. I once thought there would never be anything as fulfilling as finding out I was a wizard and leaving the Dursley's. But I was wrong. Being with you is so much more." She looked up at him, and he kissed her, wading through her tears. Harry felt as if he had picked up his wand for the first time, feeling that same electricity when the wand first performed for him.

Hermione reached out for her package, and gave it to him. "I didn't get you anything nearly as wonderful," she sobbed. He doubted that was true, although the brief thought reminded him of the homework planner from last year. But, he reasoned, that was the "old Hermione" and this was definitely not.

He slowly removed the wrapping paper from the box, and lifted the lid. Inside, he found a gold pocket watch and chain. He pulled it out and began to examine it. It, too, was engraved. On the front cover, it had the Halloween date, followed by

The Day Our Time Began

He opened the cover and found several extra hands, which he knew resembled the watch Dumbledore always used. Closing the cover, he looked at the back.

All my time is yours...Love Hermione

Harry looked up into her expectant eyes. She was still crying, but also seeking his response. Now his eyes began to fill.

"Hermione," he began," I have never received any present more wonderful than you. But this will always remind me of you, even if we are apart, and that makes it more valuable than anything." Speech over! He placed his arms back around her and pulled her to the floor with him. Everything else in the room faded as they celebrated their love again and again. Without any doubt, Harry thought this was his best Christmas ever, and would always think so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Hermione in Red

The days between Christmas and New Years flew by far to quickly. Harry and Hermione worked hard to clean and alter the house, but their work was constantly interrupted by their passion. Informally, they set a goal of at least once in each room, and they even managed the closets and Kreacher's old den in the boiler room.

One afternoon, Hermione dug into her trunk and pulled out a battery-powered CD player. She'd brought extra batteries, knowing the house didn't have (or need) electricity. Harry watched closely as she pulled out a collection of CDs and put one in to play. Although he grew up in a muggle family, Harry was never really into music, and his exposure was limited to the television and whatever Dudley played, before he broke each new player.

Hermione, on the other hand, had grown up with parents who exposed her to all types of music, and she very much liked classical Baroque. She put on a slow, rhythmic sonata by Bach and joined Harry on the floor in front of the fire, a place that was rapidly becoming their favorite.

"What is this?" Harry asked after listening for a minute.

"It's Bach," she responded. It was obvious from Harry's expression that he had no idea who Bach was.

"I've never heard of him," Harry said reluctantly.

"He's probably not high on the play list at the Dursley house," she responded and smiled. "I guess I'll have to spend some time filling a hole in your education." She stopped suddenly, thinking that what she had said sounded rather harsh. After all, it wasn't his fault he'd never heard Bach. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't remotely upset, other than realizing yet another thing he had missed while growing up.

"Harry, I...I didn't say that right," she apologized. "I mean, it's not your fault you don't know. I, well, I...I didn't mean to be critical." She stopped as he raised his hand like a traffic cop.

"Hermione, I know what you meant. Don't be so afraid to say something...to say what you're thinking or feeling. I know you're not being mean...or..." He paused. "Just remember, we trust each other. I'm sure there's lots of things we're going to discover about each other that we don't know. It doesn't matter."

As usual, Hermione started crying. While Harry wasn't proud of his ability to bring this on, at least they were always tears of happiness. He held her close, kissing her earlobe and blowing gently. He knew it drove her crazy, and, as always, it worked again. She smiled up at him.

"Will we ever run out of new things to try or discover?" she asked. It wasn't really a question, but she phrased it as one.

"As long as we are both open to new adventures, I don't think so," he replied, not realizing just what he had agreed to. Hermione slowly disengaged from his arms. She rose, and looked at him with another of those "guess what I'm going to do now" looks.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," she said, and ran up the stairs. Harry sat on the floor and listened to Bach, not knowing what was coming next. Suddenly, the room grew darker as the curtains fell, released by Hermione's wand while she stood in the hall. Then Harry smelled the scent of jasmine that Hermione conjured in their room at Hogwarts. He could barely see her as she walked back into the room and over to the CD player. Bach came to an end, and she was putting in another disk.

When the music began, it again was something he'd never heard before. Since he had no musical training, he didn't know what it was, but there was a constant drum beat, and for some reason the rhythm struck him as romantic.

"This is called Bolero," Hermione said, then she turned and walked forward where the light from the flames danced around her.

She was wearing only a red bikini top and thong, which covered very little. Slowly swaying to the rhythm of the music, she walked (or danced) over to him. He could not imagine a woman more beautiful or sexy! She knelt beside him and gently pushed him onto his back, opening and removing his shirt and running her hands up and down his chest. Harry just surrendered to her touch: it was heaven.

She moved over the top of him and sat lightly on his chest. Then she leaned forward, silently telling him to remove her top. When he did, she leaned further, bringing her nipples to his tongue. All the while, she continued to sway with the music, which slowly began to accelerate.

Then she straightened up, and moved herself up on Harry's chest. She took his hand and led it to the bow that tied the side of her thong. Again without speaking, Harry pulled the knot, and then did the same thing with the other side. She wiggled slightly and Harry pulled the fabric away. He knew what she wanted next, and it was just what he wanted also.

He reached and pulled her forward. Harry could taste her now, and his tongue started to explore. Hermione shuddered and began moaning with pleasure. The music was growing louder and more driving with each note. Hermione's movements grew more intense, still in time with the music. He kept at it, bringing her along as the music grew faster and stronger.

Harry began to sense the end of the music was coming and increased his intensity also, both growing to an inevitable crescendo. Hermione exploded, screaming loudly as the music ended; Harry's timing had been perfect. She collapsed on top of him and then rolled to his side. For hours, they simply held each other, lying in front of the fire, silently sharing love. No words were necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - New Years Eve

Harry devoted a lot of effort to New Years Eve, planning and plotting since shortly after Halloween. During their reading, he had collected a whole list of things that Hermione said she found interesting, or wanted to try. In the process, he discovered she had a very kinky side that he had never suspected. He concluded that she was very much a free spirit, long locked away in a little girl who hid in the library too much. He, and many others, had seen only her drive to excel in school; now Harry knew there was much, much more.

In the afternoon, Harry banished her from the drawing room so he could complete his preparations. He would begin with dinner, but Hermione also had some plans, and in reality there were two trains on the track, coming from opposite directions, both approaching at full speed.

Harry hadn't given much thought to his clothes. Actually, he seldom did. Hermione, of course, had a plan of seduction that started with just the right clothing. Harry had said he would prepare dinner, and was busy in the kitchen when Hermione came downstairs. Harry turned as she came in and immediately forgot the sauce he was making on the stove. It was obvious she had spent her banishment time getting dressed and ready for the evening.

Her hair was pulled back and held with a large, colorful bow. Her skin glowed and sparkled, and Harry could see a lot of skin! She was wearing a lavender dress that seemed to cling to her body. It had thin straps and plunged deeply between her breasts. It was clearly evident she was wearing nothing else, and her appearance took Harry's breath away.

"What's for dinner?" she asked with a smile. Harry was too stunned to answer quickly. Finally, he pulled himself together.

"Something special, just like you," he replied, worried that his plans might unravel. "You look beautiful," he continued, glancing quickly at the sauce and then walking over to her. They kissed, and Harry could smell her perfume dancing on the air. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he stated, as if the matre'd of a five star restaurant. He led her back upstairs and into the drawing room. She found the room completely different.

Scented candles filled the room with soft light, and a whole garden of fragrances. A small table with two chairs sat not far from the fireplace, with candles and fresh flowers in the center. It was set with a gleaming service of silver, with the Black family crest on each piece.

She was already impressed when she saw a bottle of champagne, sitting in a silver ice bucket on a matching stand.

"If you'll be seated..." Harry said and pulled out a chair. As if on cue, soft music began pouring from the CD player. Harry quietly retreated to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. Hermione was left to contemplate what was coming next, and what she had in mind.

After a few moments, the dishes on the table began to fill with food. Harry joined her, and they talked quietly through the various courses he had prepared, including a seafood appetizer, a very tasty pasta, and a wonderful baked salmon with sauce that Hermione had never had before. She thought the meal was wonderful, and told him she had never tasted anything better. So far, so good, he thought and reached over to the ice bucket. He knew that normally, the drink and toast would have come at the beginning of the meal, but neither of them had ever experienced alcohol before, and Harry poured only a little, lest it have more effect than he expected. He handed a glass to Hermione, and then raised his own.

"To the most beautiful, wonderful, woman in the world, to my only love, and to my soulmate forever," he said, reaching to touch her glass with his. As he expected, her eyes filled with tears, but she still managed to take a small sip from her glass.

"I found this in the pantry, and a book I read said it would still be good," Harry explained, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was still too touched by his thoughtfulness, and, more importantly, what he had just said.

"Harry, did you really mean that?" she asked, almost afraid that her coach would turn into a pumpkin and Prince Charming would leave with another.

Harry nodded silently, set his glass down, and reached out for her hand. "I know we're probably to young to talk about marriage, but that is what I want. I know we can't now, and maybe not for years, but we can enjoy our now, and plan for our future. That is what I want, Hermione, and that is what I will work towards."

Harry was sure that she had stopped breathing. She simply looked at him, her eyes not blinking and her face frozen. It was an answer that she had prayed for, but certainly hadn't expected right now. He was serious. Not that it ever had been one, but this wasn't a game anymore. He had raised the stakes, and she had to decide her entire future...right now! Though she had always known the answer (at least since Halloween), putting it into words was something else. She set down her glass, and took Harry's hand.

"Harry, I will always be yours. I want to share the rest of my life with you, and when the time is right, I will marry you." They both sat very still, looking deeply into each other's tear-filled eyes and saying nothing. In war, it is said that no plan survives the first contact with the enemy, and although they were not enemies, the plans each had made were immediately irrelevant. This was unplanned: it was a full speed, head-on train crash!

Harry was the first to recover. He rose slowly, leading Hermione over to the corner of the room when he had created a space with pillows and comforters. He started by simply holding her, recognizing that they both needed a little time to decompress from the conversation of a moment ago. Hermione was content to simply curl up in his arms. The music continued, and Harry thought about what had just happened. He wished he could tell the world, but, perhaps with the exception of Dumbledore, he knew he could tell no one. His fellow students wouldn't understand, and Voldemort would see it as an opportunity against him. For the first time, he truly understood what Dumbledore meant about his heart being something Voldemort couldn't stand. Then he thought further: maybe this was a tool for him against Voldemort. If his being filled with love helped defend him, then now he was stronger than ever.

Hermione began to stir, and Harry decided to continue with his former plans to see where they would lead. Step one was to get her out of this dress, but that didn't seem like it would be a problem. Harry began kissing her, nibbling on her ears, and caressing her all over. She was responding as usual, and her gentle moans and giggles meant he was getting through.

"We need to remove this dress," he said somewhat matter of factly, and she turned over, granting him access to the zipper on the back. She moved around to facilitate his work, and soon she was lying unclothed before him. He took her hand and slowly stretched out her arm, binding it as he had once before. If she realized what he was doing, she did not say so, and simply let him continue without complaint. The look on her face said she was happy, and that was what mattered.

After several minutes of foreplay, he reached for a nearby candle and slowly tipped it over her stomach. She jerked as the hot wax sizzled on her skin, meeting the sweat from their exertions. She jumped slightly, and then smiled as she realized what he was doing.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, wanting to ensure that he wasn't causing her pain.

"No. It feels wonderful...don't stop." She had immediately recognized what he was doing, and remembered their discussion while reading one night at Hogwarts. She said she wanted to try this, and now it was even more exciting than she could have imagined. Harry's timing was perfect, she thought, as more wax dropped from the wick.

Harry created a parade of wax droplets, leading from her thighs up between her breasts. Now he began to branch out, moving ever closer to her tender nipples. She writhed beneath him, but he had no sense she was uncomfortable. He set down the white candle, and picked up a red one. The series of small dots marched up the hill, and finally began to impact on her nipple. She began to move, as if trying to get away, yet still seeming to beg for it to continue. Harry marched drops up the other breast, and this time she experienced an intense orgasm as he covered her nipple in hot wax. It was time to let her back down again. Harry began kissing her again, slowly bringing her back to earth.

"Harry, that was so incredible. I wish I could do something like that for you," she gasped.

"You do, my love. Every time we are together, you bring me feelings I cannot believe. I wish I could do more for you."

She shook her head. "You do so much." With that, she began to weep again, and Harry was content just to hold her. She, however, had something more in mind. She pulled him down, slowly trading places until he was on the bottom. She slowly undressed him, playing with his erection until he thought he would burst. Then she began kissing and licking, bringing him up and taking him down before he got too high. Finally, she let him go, tasting every drop as he too reached a climax.

Their loving continued for hours, reaching midnight while they were pausing between exertions. Harry had set an alarm on his watch, and with a couple minutes to go, he got up and brought over the champagne and the glasses. He poured a glass for each of them, and then handed one to Hermione. As the clock reached midnight, Hermione reached out with her glass to touch his, but he drew back. She froze: what was wrong?

"Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked. She was again caught by surprise, but at least she knew the answer this time.

"I will, Harry, whenever we can, as soon as we can." With that, she reached out again and their glasses touched. After a sip, Harry slowly stood up and pulled Hermione up also. He turned to face the fireplace.

"Now, throw your glass into the fire," he instructed. She looked at him with an expression of complete puzzlement, but followed his instruction as both glasses shattered against the bricks.

"Why did we do that?"

"Glasses used for something this important should never be used again for anything less," he responded. She turned and smiled as he gathered her in his arms. "I'm glad you're going to be my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Going Back

They both knew this day would come. They both knew exactly when it was. At any time, they could count the hours left to them. They spent their last day together (and alone), cleaning the house and preparing to lock it up again for 6 months. Then they retired to the bedroom: THEIR bedroom!

Hermione was waiting for Harry when he finally came into the room. After their two weeks together, she had one more thing planned, something she had considered at length. She knew it was perhaps more extreme than anything they had tried yet, but she really wanted to see if the information she had was true. Though they had talked about it before, now she was prepared to proceed, and she needed Harry's help.

"I want you to do one more thing for me," she started out. Harry looked at her quizzically. He had reached the point where he was willing to participate in her fantasies and games without resistance, primarily because they all seemed to have wonderful endings that provided pleasure for both of them.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Do you remember what the book said about increasing sensitivity?" she said, looking down at her bare breasts. Harry remembered, and now he knew what was coming. "I want you to do it...to pierce them."

"Are you sure?" Harry knew this was going to be weird, and he wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing, because he wasn't certain at all that he could do it.

"Yes. I know you're scared about doing it, but I know you can. I trust you, Harry, and if what we read is true, we both will enjoy the result."

Harry thought it was a tall order, but she seemed absolutely confident in his abilities.

She got out the book, and they talked about each step, insuring that they knew what to do. Hermione had purchased a set of rings and the necessary equipment while she was home, since piercing was actually somewhat common in the muggle world. Now, she had everything ready and they began the process.

Harry cleaned and sterilized both her breasts, and then took the needles out of their pouches. Hermione sat back against the headboard and reached out with both hands to hold herself steady. Harry took an ice cube from the bowl and rubbed her nipple, causing it to become erect and firm. He placed a small rubber stopper on one side and the needle against the other. Hermione took a deep breath and Harry pushed the needle through the tissue, watching it emerge on the opposite side. Hermione gasped slightly, and her eyes began to tear. Harry knew the key to keeping the pain down was to proceed quickly, and he slipped the ring into the hollow end of the needle and drew it back, pushing the ring into place. The needle came out, and the ring was through. He was done for the moment.

Next, he repeated the process on her other nipple. She felt a bit more pain this time, since she now knew exactly what to expect, and the surprise was gone. When Harry was done with both rings, he grabbed his wand and pointed. The spell he used was generic for healing an open wound. In this case, it had the advantage of healing the piercing without the customary wait of two or three months, which was standard in the Muggle world. It also insured that infection was unlikely. It had one other benefit, which Harry and Hermione were about to explore.

Hermione kissed him and got off the bed, walking over to the mirror. She pulled Harry over, and they both stood looking at what he had done. Hermione smiled.

"It wasn't bad at all," she said. Then, she slowly took her hand and tugged slightly on a ring. Her face changed immediately to something Harry had only seen briefly before. Then she stopped and reached for Harry's hand, guiding it to the ring. He touched it very gingerly and slightly moved it. She almost collapsed, and he had to catch her to prevent a fall.

"Harry, it's everything they said it was," she gasped and turned to look into his eyes. "Take me to bed, Harry."

He led her back to the bed and began kissing her. She immediately guided his mouth to her breasts, and he slowly touched his tongue to the ring, moving it up and down. Her moans and sighs were immediate. He began to tease the ring with his tongue, pushing it up and down, sometimes gently biting it and then tugging. Hermione went through incredible waves of sensation, including multiple orgasms. Harry didn't want to quit, and she was soon completely exhausted. Finally, Harry decided to slow down and let her relax. Her body was covered with sweat, and he slid his hands up and down, touching her thighs and sliding his fingers into her.

Finally he stopped, or simply ran out of energy to continue.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione sighed. "They feel so incredible. Even when you're just lying here, it feels like you're touching me. I don't know if I'll be able to walk to class without problems."

Harry just grinned. He had been very scared of this, but now, having seen the result, he thought he had just created a wonderful new toy to play with. Tomorrow, he would be heading back to Hogwarts, but with his future wife beside him, and a treasure of memories to keep him going.


End file.
